Labyrinth: The True Story
by Celecia Leigh
Summary: What really happened when Sarah was in the Labyrinth. J/S. You think you know the story, well the movie was wrong. I promise will have an ending that will make most of us very very happy.  Visit my profile and vote should this be continued or not.
1. Prologue

Well here is my new Laby fic. It's been awhile since I've just written Laby stuff. So I hope you enjoy it.

Labyrinth belongs to Henson.

************************Dedication** ***********************

As of 9:00 pm CST, February 17, 2010, I have lost my beloved pet rabbit, Oreo Damita. So this is dedicated to her. I'll miss you my little bunny queen.

* * *

**Prologue**

Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful princess. She was always forced to take care of her half – brother, the Crowned Prince. She was practically a slave. Her stepmother the Queen was planning to marry her off as soon as she possible could. The Queen wished to remove the Princess from the castle so she could have complete control over the castle and all within it. So she held a ball and invited all the eligible men in the kingdom as well as neighbouring Kings and Princes.

The Princess was forced to dance with every one of them. As the first light of dawn appeared, she fled into the maze surrounding the castle. The princess could no longer stand it. She knew one of the men would ask for her hand in marriage. She raced along the rows of hedges passing fountains and statues.

All she longed for was for someone to love her not for her beauty, but for what was hidden.

What no one knew, was the King of The Goblins had fallen in love with the princess and given her certain powers.

* * *

Yes, I know. You hate me right now. Well you want to know more and find out who these two are. Are they Jareth and Sarah or two others in a different time and place? You'll have to wait and see.

Review my dears. I'll try my best to update as soon as I can.


	2. Chapter 1

Well here is the first chapter. I wrote this during Biology 101 when my professor was going over old stuff. I was recording him of course so if I need it I'll get it.

Thanks ever so much for the reviews. I know that I have some people very happy I'm back to writing Labyrinth stories.

So who where the Goblin King and Princess? Well you'll learn a bit of it in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The Goblin King lounged on his throne rereading the tale of his parents. He could not understand how his father could love a human, but he, of course, loved his mother as well. Now, he was like his father had been, alone. The King wished to find a queen, but no Fae seemed to be interested in his kingdom.

Most would not; Fae believed the goblins were horrible and were glad they didn't have to deal with the creatures. This of course meant that no Fae woman was interested in becoming Goblin Queen.

The King no realized why his father had turned to the Mortal World and now it seems that he would have to do the same.

He threw the book at the wall; all the goblins in the throne room jumped and slowly began to move away from their king.

He didn't understand love; to him it didn't seem to be logical reason to marry. He could not longer deal with the goblins on his own. He needed help and to relieve him of his loneliness.

The King sighed as he glanced around him; sitting on his throne wasn't going to help him. He would have to travel to the mortal world. He stood up and moved to the large window in the room, and jumped out of it. Magically he transformed into a white golden barn owl and flew towards the sky and the Gate to the Mortal World.

XOXOX

"Damn."

Sarah Williams glanced around her bedroom. Her stepmother would scold her for cursing, but thankfully her stepmother wasn't home. Sarah sat at her vanity looking at pictures of her late mother. She still missed her as if it had been yesterday and not ten years. Sarah could never understand why her father had remarried or so soon after her mother's death.

Sarah stayed in her fairytale world even at the age of eighteen. She couldn't stand her stepmother. Since the day she had moved in, Karen had tried to take over her life. It became even worse after Toby was born. When Sarah had turned eighteen, Karen had wanted Sarah out. It wasn't like there was another bedroom for Toby. Of course her father had come to her rescue, but it seemed that lately he wasn't as much. So Sarah stayed out of the way, except when Karen demanded that she baby sit.

Sarah knew that not all stepmothers were evil, but she had known Karen would be. Now she had to find away to get way from this. There was something odd about the woman and Sarah didn't trust her.

Sarah sighed as she stood up. She finally had some time to her self. So she was going to the local park with her dog Merlin. She quickly went down stairs and out of the house. She called Merlin and they were on their way.

XOXOX

The Goblin King in his owl form sat on a pillar of stone watching the girl who held his heart running towards him. She was so beautiful in her simple medieval gown. She seemed so out of place in the time in which she lived. It was almost as if she yearned for the days of old.

He had found her doing the very same thing when she was fifteen and now three years later it was his favorite thing to do, but now she acted from the book he had left her. It was another version of the story of the first Goblin King, but told in a different way; well actually it was a lie.

He sat watching her as she acted out the last scene. There had to be away to get her to wish for something. He had given her the powers two years ago and still she hadn't done anything with them. The King watched as her father began to forget her, as her stepmother gained more power, and as she went more to the story he had left her.

He felt so sorry for her, but there had to be away. She couldn't want to live like this forever and he could never show himself to her if she didn't wish for something. So the Goblin King sat watching her as the sky opened up and she and her dog ran home, wishing she would wish for something.

* * *

Well, there you go. And yes this is a retelling of the movie. So review and tell me how you like it so far. I have up to the next chapter written. I'll try to kick my but to make me write chapter 3. Spring Break is coming but I have a test the next week in BIO 101 and that week I need to start on my big writing assignment for my American Lit class. I'll do my best.

Thx to Phatomoftheoperalover for betaing.


	3. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews. Well here is the second officially chapter. I'm working on this mostly Thursday – Sunday and a bit on Tuesday. Of course if my Biology 101 is going over stuff in class that we have already gone over, I'll have a sheet to write down things aka extra notes that I don't already have, but I'll also have paper out writing fan fiction.

I'm so sorry this too so long to update. I have Chapter 3 written on paper, but I need to type it. I'll try to get it typed up this week and start on Ch. 4. Chapter 4 as far as I know is planned not to be in the movie so I will probably be able to write it really quick.

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

Sarah sat at her vanity once again. Her father and stepmother were gone, off to another party. She was once again having to baby sit Toby. She didn't mind it as much as her stepmother thought. Sarah knew she paid more attention to him then his parents ever did.

She wouldn't be surprised that when Toby began talking he would probably call her mommy instead of Karen. Which of course would set her off. Sarah looked into her mirror.

Sometimes she could almost see a man with wild golden hair staring back at her, but as soon as she tried to get a good look at him, he would disappear. She was used to things like that. Sarah could see things that most had forgotten. Her mother had once told her that they had Fae blood in them from a mighty king. Sarah and always listened to the sweet tale of her family, but had never really understood it.

Of course her mother had warned her to be careful about whom she told. She knew she was different and not everyone saw what she did, but she loved it. She could see things that others could only dream of.

Sarah sighed. She wasn't going to be able to live here for much longer. Something was happening, and she knew that Karen would win. Her father would throw her out and then she would be alone and homeless probably.

XOXOX

Toby won't stop crying. Sarah had tried everything. He wasn't hungry. He hadn't messed in his pants. Poor Sarah was slowly getting more frustrated by the minute.

"Stop it! Shut up!"

Sarah placed him back in his crib. "You want a story? I'll tell you a story."

She moved away and sat on the edge of his parents' bed, looking at him. "Once upon a time, there was a beautiful girl whose stepmother always made her stay home with the baby. And the baby was a spoiled child and he wanted everything for himself. And the young girl was practically a slave."

Sarah stood up and moved towards a mirror on the wall. "But what no one knew was the King of The Goblins had fallen in love with the girl and had given her certain powers."

She stood in front of the mirror. She could almost see the man looking back at her. Not to mention goblins. Slowly she turned to face Toby, who was standing up in his crib still crying.

"Oh, Toby." She walked over to him, picked him up, and began to rock him on her hip. "Where was I? Oh, yeah. After a long day of housework, she could no longer stand it; she called on the goblins for help. But they warned her that if she did wish the baby way that the King would take the baby and keep it in his castle forever and turn it into a goblin. Also she had to say the right words." Sarah took a breath. "So after this warning the girl still said the words." She lifted Tony up in the air. "Goblin King. Goblin King. Where ever you may be take this child of mine far away from me!"

Toby was still crying. Sarah lowered him. "Oh, Toby. I wish I really did know what to say to make the goblins take you away."

Sarah glanced around her. She could have sworn she had heard a voice. She laid Toby in his crib and walked to the door. She turned before she walked out.

"I wish the goblins would come and take you way, right now."

She flicked the switch and walked out into the hall. Suddenly Toby stopped crying. Sarah walked back into the room calling his name.

* * *

Well there you go. Now I know that some readers will be like, "I've seen the movie I don't need to read this." Oh, yes you do. Because it may be a retelling of the movie, but I am also planning a prequel and this version helps support my prequel.

So review if you please.


	4. Chapter 3

As promised here is Ch.3. I wrote it in one day on paper, but it took awhile to type it as I was reworking it.

Sorry it took so long. My beta was busy so it took awhile to get it back.

Thanks for the reviews.

All quotes belong to Henson and who ever else they belong to.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The Goblin King almost started dancing. He would have if it had not meant he would have fallen from his perch in the old oak tree beside the house. She had finally called on him. He would have to celebrate later. The goblins would have already taken the child. He took flight and headed towards the doors that separated him from Sarah.

Very soon he would see her face to face.

XOXOX

Sarah walked back into the bedroom and walked towards Toby's crib.

"Toby."

She lifted the blanket in his crib and gasped in horror. Toby wasn't there. Sarah could hear something, things, or someone moving in the room just out of sight in the dark room. She quickly glanced around, but she couldn't see really seem them only dark masses. Fear slowly began to consume her.

Could it be that the story from her book was true? But it was a fairy tale so it couldn't be true, but yet somehow she knew it just might be or she was having a really weird dream.

Sudden Sarah heard something hitting the balcony doors. She turned towards the doors just as they burst open and a barn owl flew in towards her.

Sarah covered her face to protect herself. As Sarah slowly lowered her arms, the owl transformed into a man with wild hair and piercing blue yes.

Sash gasped. It was him. The man she could see her in her mirror. The one from her dreams. "You're him aren't you? You're the Goblin King."

He tilted his head, smiling.

Sarah moved away from him. She wasn't really afraid of him for some reason. She just wanted some room to think. "I want my brother back."

He crossed his arms, "What's said is said."

Tears began to fill her eyes as she began to fear for Toby. "I didn't mean it."

He tilted his head again, "Oh, you didn't."

The tears began to fall onto Sarah's face. "Please where is he?"

He began to play with his gloves, "You know very well where he is."

Sarah began to move towards him, "Please bring him back. Please."

He moved towards her, "Sarah."

When he said her name, Sarah had a vague memory of him smiling at her differently as he said it. Sarah shocked her as he moved closer to her.

"Go back to your room. Play with your toys and your costumes. Forget about the baby."

Sarah looked at him, "I can't."

The Goblin King raised his hand. "I've brought you a gift." A crystal ball appeared in his hand.

"What is it?" Sarah looked at his hand.

He began to roll the crystal along his arm. "It's a crystal nothing more, but if you turn it this way and look into it; it will show you your dreams. But this is not a gift for an ordinary girl who takes care of a screaming baby." He stopped rolling it and held it towards her, "Do you want it?"

Sarah only looked at it.

He smiled, "Then forget the baby."

Sarah wanted it, but she couldn't allow Toby to pay for her mistake. "I can't. It's not that I don't appreciate what your trying to do for me, but I want my brother back. He must be so scared."

He pulled the crystal back. "Sarah." The crystal transformed into a snake. He pulled it straight with his hands. "Don't defy me."

He threw the snake at her. Sarah caught it as she pulled it away it become a scarf. She threw it on the floor. She heard laughter and turned to look behind her. She turned to face him again. He was still smiling, but she could see something else in his eyes.

"You're no match for me, Sarah."

She looked him. "But I have to have my brother back."

He moved to one side and pointed out the open balcony doors. "He's there in my castle."

Sarah moved past him while looking at the castle in the distance. "Is that the Castle Beyond The Goblin City?" As she turned to face him, Sarah realized that she was no longer in her house, but on a hill side.

He was looking at her as if pleading with her to do something. "Turn back, Sarah. Turn back before it's too late."

"I can't. Don't you understand that I can't."

As she turned way him she heard, "What a pity."

Sarah looked out at the Labyrinth. "It doesn't look that far."

Suddenly she felt him behind her. She turned her head to look at him.

"It's futher than you think and time is short."

He moved away from her and walked towards a floating clock, and he pointed at it.

"You have thirteen hours in which to solve the Labyrinth or your baby brother becomes one of us forever." He began to disappear in front of her. "Such a pity."

Sarah turned back towards the Labyrinth. Almost everything seemed familiar. The view in front of her and what had just happened. She shock her head and began walking towards the outer wall of the Labyrinth.

* * *

Well there is chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed it. I have chapter 4 written on paper, but have yet to type it. But I'll try to get it up soon. So review if you please.


	5. Chapter 4

Well here is chapter 4. I wrote it entirely in class. Actually I had planned to spilt it and make it two chapters, but after seeing that it did better as a single one I added them up.

Thanks for the reviews. I'm sorry this is late. School is in the way. I have a 100 in BIO 101 and probably a C in ENG 252. I'm just not doing so well in my English class this term. She doesn't seem to like my papers.

Any way. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I may start on my prequel to the movie. Also I may be going back and working on past chapters. I think I may change the story just a bit.

All quotes from the movie belong to Henson.

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

Jareth appeared inside his castle. He could hear Toby crying in the Throne room, but that was not his destination. Jareth walked along the corridors to the Library. The book he had read about Jareth I couldn't be the only thing that could help him.

Everything that had happened seemed to him to have happened before. It was almost as if he had done it all before.

Jareth searched every shelf of the library in vain. There was nothing that could help him. He had almost given up when he moved a book and a ratty old book fell on the floor. Jareth placed the book he had moved back onto the shelf, and then picked up the book on the floor.

It was old and worn. Slowly he opened the book.

Jareth stared at the book in his hands. In his hands, he held King Jareth I's journal. He read the first entry.

_I watched her again. She seems sadder than ever. If only I could help her. It pains me to just watch her being treated like a slave in her own home. If only I could save my Sarah._

Suddenly Jareth saw in front of his eyes.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Princess Sarah sat in the hedge maze around her father's castle. She glanced at the beautiful owl that was watching her. She was used to the bird. It had been watching her for some time.

The beautiful princess was hiding from her stepmother, the Queen. She wanted Sarah to marry quickly. Sarah hid from her in the maze. The Queen refused to enter it. Sarah had decided that it had to be her friend the Owl. Sarah was happiest when she was in the maze. Sometimes she pretended it was larger and had many threats to those who entered it, but alas it did not. All the servants helped her as much as they could, but they could not go against her father and his wife.

Princess Sarah sighed. She was in love, but had to hide it. She had fallen in love with the wild boy who lived in the woods. Well, he really was half Fae, but most didn't know this. Sarah knew if her father discovered this he would be very angry with her. Everyone mostly stayed away from him, unless they actually needed his help. And when they did go to him, they hid the fact.

Everyone feared him, except her and her mother. Her mother had been kind to him and thus Sarah had followed her example, no matter what her father and stepmother told her.

He shook his head. It wasn't the first time it had happened. He had been dealing with these visions for centuries. They always seemed to be as if he were remembering more than anything.

Jareth carried the book with him to the throne room. He ignored Toby and began to read the journal. It just might be able to explain why he felt like he was repeating his actions.

XOXOX

Sarah walked down the hill and headed towards the outer wall of the Labyrinth. As she neared the wall, she came upon a man. Not just any man, a dwarf. She stopped as she realized he was peeing.

"Ah, excuse me."

The little man closed his pants quickly and turned to face her, "oh sorry." Once he saw her, he frowned, "oh, it's you."

Sarah didn't know how to react to this. She had never met his man before, but it seemed he hated her. Sarah knew she needed help.

"Can you help me get into the Labyrinth?"

The little man looked at her than picked up an old sprayer on the ground beside him. He walked towards the wall and began to spray at what appeared to be bugs.

Sarah moved towards the wall and realized that the bugs were fairies. She couldn't understand why he would want to kill fairies. She looked at the fairies. Sarah then heard him counting as each fairy hit the ground. She reached down and picked up a fairy.

"Why are you hurting them?"

The man didn't answer. Sarah looked at the fairy in her hand. It smiled at her and then bit her. Sarah yelped and dropped the fairy.

"It bit me."

"Of course it did. What did you expect fairies to do?"

Sarah looked at her hand, "I thought they did good things."

The little man laughed, "shows what you know."

Sarah frowned, " you're horrible."

He turned towards her, "No, I'm Hoggle."

Sarah breathed in," you're not very helpful."

"I'll answer when you ask the right questions."

Sarah moved towards him, "how do I get into the labyrinth?"

He turned towards her, "you gets in there."

Suddenly a gate appeared and opened. Sarah slowly entered the labyrinth. She looked to the right and to the left.

Hoggle walked up and stood in front of her, "would you go left or right?"

Sarah looked again, "they both look the same to me."

"You won't make it far."

"That's your opinion." Sarah moved to the right.

Hoggle stepped in front of her, "your problem is you take too many things for granted. Take this labyrinth for example even if you reach the center you'll never get out."

Sarah walked past him, thinking about what could he mean.

* * *

Well there you go. I promise I'll try to get chapter 5 up as soon as I can. I'm working on it, but I'm also working on another story about another movie.

I hope you enjoyed it and now if you please review. Reviewing makes me want to write more.


	6. New AN

I know that this goes against the rule of the site, but I wanted to let those who were following this story know somethings.

I am thinking of returning to this and finish it. I have a poll up on my profile. You can also PM me.

CL


End file.
